


and that's weird enough for both of us

by Queen_Of_The_Pen



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Movie Night, Movie: Martian Child, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Precious Peter Parker, Second Wave, This Is STUPID, This is me projecting how much this movie made me cry, because fuck you, honestly, i guess, this is like. at least a solid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16776316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Of_The_Pen/pseuds/Queen_Of_The_Pen
Summary: Mr.Blue Sky, please tell us why.





	and that's weird enough for both of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Irondad Server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+Irondad+Server).



_ “Hey, there, Mr.Blue, we’re so pleased to be with you.” _

“Are you  _ crying? _ ” Brightly colored credits and upbeat music played in the background as the words  _ ‘Martian Child’ _ showed up on screen, accompanied by an earlier scene in a polaroid picture.

Beside Tony was Peter, who was currently trying to sink down into the pile of pillows that had ended up messily stacked together, rubbing at his eyes that seemed to have tears gathering in them. At the older male’s words his head jerked up and he rubbed at them more intensely.

“What? Of course not! That’d be stupid. It’s just a movie, Mr.Stark.” He laughed, trying to will his tears away, before continuing with a badly pushed together lie, “There’s just— uh— there’s just something in my eye, you—y’know?”

“Oh really?” Tony mused, causing him to rapidly nod his head, rushing out more words.

“Yeah! Like I said— um— just something in my eye, not crying.”

“Right.” Shaking his head, the Stark chuckled, “Whatever you say, Kiddo.”

  
  


“ _ Never mind, I’ll remember you this. I’ll remember you this…” _


End file.
